The U3 standard is being developed that will allow users to launch applications from portable/removable USB (universal serial bus) flash memory systems. Smart U3 drives are being-developed for this purpose. The U3 specification is available at the website located at U3.com and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Flash memory systems are typically provided as a memory card or flash drive that is coupled to a variety of host systems, for example, a digital camera, laptop/notebook computers, desktop computers, cell phones and other devices. Although U3 enabled drives are being developed, there are millions of flash memory systems that are currently being used by users and these systems are not U3 enabled. Such flash memory systems are referred to herein as legacy flash memory systems (or “legacy devices”). It is noteworthy that the term legacy devices, as used herein, are intended to include other storage devices (for example, hard disks).
Legacy devices that are based on the CF (compact flash standard, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), SD(Secure Digital Standard, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), MS-Pro (Memory Stick Pro Standard, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), or other standards, cannot easily be integrated with the U3 specification without using special drivers in the Windows® operating system environment. One reason for that is, Windows® operating systems treat USB devices/drives differently than devices based on the CF, SD, MS-Pro or other similar standards.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that will allow users of legacy devices to use data stored on legacy systems while taking advantage of the U3 applications.